SOMETHING SWEET, SOMETHING YOU
by mutmut chan
Summary: "Aku selalu ingin menulis lagu cinta, kau memberiku lagu cinta, aku selalu ingin menulis lagu cinta." Leo. Lucas. Lecas. Yaowang. Yeming. SWAP series. Lecas fanfic. BL. Don't like don't read!


Characters: Leo X Lucas

Disclaimer: Alur cerita ini milik saya, tapi karakternya tetap milik mereka masing-masing.

Warning: none

.

Sebuah fanfic pertama untuk Leo dan Lucas dari saya..

Terinspirasi dari "Love Song" milik "Khalil Fong"

.

.

" _Something Sweet, Something You_ "

.

.

 _I wrote this song, it's a simple one.. not complicated and not hard to sing,_

 _That kind of song..._

Seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun dengan enggan membuka kedua matanya yang semula tertutup rapat manakala ia mendengar suara gaduh di luar. Warna kulitnya terlihat menyatu dengan sprei putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Rambutnya yang hitam menyembul dari sela-sela selimut dan bantal. Pemuda yang terlahir dengan nama Yao Wang itu melirik sebuah jam waker berbentuk Pikachu yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Jam itu masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk terbangun, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suara gaduh yang masih juga belum berhenti.

Lucas, begitu ia biasa dipanggil akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan hanya memakai celana boxer pendek dan kaos putih yang ukurannya terlalu besar untuknya, pemuda bermata sipit itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Firasat pemuda itu benar adanya ketika suara gaduh itu berasal dari seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan dapur apartemen mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucas menahan mulutnya yang sedari tadi ingin menguap.

Pemuda yang sedang memegang teflon dan spatula itu sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya. Pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan kulit cokelat itu meringis ketika mengetahui Lucas sudah terbangun akibat ulahnya.

"Good morning!" Sapa pemuda bernama Yeming atau biasa dipanggil Leo itu.

Lucas memperhatikan sekelilingnya ketika matanya akhirnya tertuju pada meja makan yang sudah tertata rapi dengan hidangan yang tersedia. Ia seperti masih bermimpi terbangun dengan kejutan ini.

"Hari ini bukan ulang tahunku." Ujarnya yang mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat usaha yang sudah Leo lakukan untuknya. Well, setidaknya ia berpikir begitu.

Leo yang akhirnya selesai memanggang bacon itu meletakkannya di atas piring Lucas yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Apa aku hanya boleh melakukannya saat kau ulang tahun saja?" Tanya Leo sebelum akhirnya duduk di hadapan Lucas. Pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Lucas itu mengerling melihat Lucas yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan hal ini setiap hari maka aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali." Lucas sudah bersiap untuk menikmati sarapan itu tiba-tiba ditahan oleh tangan Leo yang mencengkeram tangannya.

"Kau serius akan sarapan sebelum mencuci muka, atau setidaknya menggosok gigimu?"

Lucas mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Leo akan berkomentar mengenai kebiasaannya seperti itu.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Leo berdecak sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Lucas agar beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu kemudian menuntun Lucas ke kamar mandi dan membuatnya berhenti di depan wastafel.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Leo menyalakan keran di atas wastafel dan mengambil airnya sebelum mengusapkannya ke wajah Lucas yang tidak menduga tindakannya.

"Okay, sekarang kita cuci wajahmu dulu setelah itu gosok gigimu." Leo kemudian menempatkan dirinya di belakang tubuh Lucas sebelum memasukkan sikat gigi ke dalam mulut Lucas yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti arahan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, ugh." Lucas menyikutkan lengannya pada dada Leo yang berdiri di belakangnya dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengerang.

"Cepat selesaikan." Tangan Leo yang tidak digunakan untuk membantu Lucas menggosok gigi ia letakkan di pinggang ramping Lucas.

Mereka kemudian kembali ke meja makan setelah menyelesaikan urusan di kamar mandi. Lucas memasukkan roti bakar dan bacon ke dalam mulutnya dengan nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menikmati sarapannya dengan leluasa. Namun ia seketika berhenti ketika melihat Leo yang tidak menyentuh sarapannya dan justru menatap ke arahnya.

"Huh?"

Leo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap memandang Lucas dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

 _This isn't that kind of "There is only the piano left" kind of song,_

 _And this isn't that kind of "We can't only be friends" kind of song..._

"Aaaa..." Lucas akhirnya menyendokkan sepotong telur mata sapi dan menyuapkannya pada Leo.

"Kalau kau tidak segera makan, aku akan menghabiskannya sendiri." Ujar Lucas sambil terus memasukkan makanan yang ada di piring ke dalam mulutnya.

Namun bukannya menuruti permintaan Lucas, Leo justru membuka mulutnya kembali. Kedua alis tebalnya bergerak naik-turun memberi kode pada Lucas agar menyuapinya lagi.

"Aw!" Leo mengerang ketika Lucas menendang lututnya di bawah meja makan.

 _This isn't that kind of "The story of two people written in a novel and in that novel who will make a mistake in the blower fields"_

 _This is written for you to hear, it's a love song..._

Selesai sarapan, tanpa ada paksaan, Lucas bertanggung jawab untuk membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Ia memakai sarung tangan plastik dan melakukan tugasnya dengan rajin.

Leo tiba-tiba memeluk Lucas dari belakang hingga membuat pemuda itu terlonjak dan hampir menjatuhkan piring di tangannya.

"Kau mau membuatku mati berdiri?" Kata Lucas kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

"Hmmmmm?" Leo hanya bergumam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk leher Lucas, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang menguar dari bagian itu.

.

.

 _I've always wanted to write a love song, you gave me a love song..._

 _You're just like the summer's cool breeze, blowing past my face, making me want to fly..._

"Apa kau tidak lelah memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Lucas ketika kini ia dan Leo tengah duduk di sofa ruang tv apartemen yang mereka tinggali berdua.

Lucas sedang memotong kuku jari kakinya ketika Leo duduk di sampingnya dan lagi-lagi memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika mereka sarapan tadi. Lucas sempat berpikir bahwa Leo sedang merencanakan aksi balas dendam untuk tindakannya yang sering menggoda pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, _Didi_?" Tanya Lucas sambil mengelus puncak kepala Leo.

"Kau cantik." Jawab Leo akhirnya. Jawaban yang membuat Lucas terkikik dan meskipun ia tidak mau akui, membuatnya tersipu.

"Dasar gila." Lucas mendorong pipi Leo agar berhenti menatapnya. Senyuman tak juga surut dari wajahnya.

"Aku hanya tergila-gila padamu." Leo mengedipkan salah satu matanya sebelum menyerang Lucas yang sudah terpingkal dengan menggelitikinya. Keduanya bergumul dengan tawa bersahutan.

 _In my heart, you're mine, I want to say I love you..._

"Kau mau membuat video?" Tanya Leo ketika mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di atas tempat tidur, merujuk pada acara video live yang sering mereka lakukan untuk menyapa para penggemar. Lucas yang sedang menscroll layar ponselnya menggeleng. Hari ini adalah hari libur mereka dan sudah seharusnya hari itu mereka habiskan untuk bermalas-malasan. Entah kenapa ia sedang tidak ingin berbagi Leo dengan siapapun.

Lucas memeluk lengan kiri Leo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. Tanpa ia sadari saat ini Leo sedang merekam kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Apa hal yang menjadi favoritmu di dunia ini?" Tanya Leo sambil mengerling ke arah kamera.

"Hm?" Lucas mengernyitkan dahinya namun masih belum menyadari apa yang dilakukan Leo pada saat itu.

"Kau?" Jawab Lucas dengan tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Leo yang bidang, tiba-tiba merasa malu dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Leo ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi hal yang menjadi favorit Yao Wang adalah Yeming?" Leo mengulangi pernyataan Lucas di mana si pelaku saat ini masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya. Lucas menepuk dada Leo untuk membuatnya berhenti tersenyum.

Dan ketika Lucas akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, ia baru mendapati fakta bahwa apa yang dikatakannya sedari tadi telah disaksikan oleh ribuan orang yang menonton video live mereka. Mata Lucas membulat sempurna ketika Leo balas menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil.

Lucas mengerang dan segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah kamera untuk menghentikan video live itu sambil merebut ponsel Leo. Terdengar tawa Leo sebelum video live itu akhirnya terhenti.

 _I've always wanted to write a love song, you gave me a love song, if you were a melody, you would be the most beautiful,_

 _I've always wanted to write a love song..._

TAMAT

Err... anu, entah ini pantas disebut fanfic apa nggak lol ini aslinya imajinasi saya aja yang ngebayangin keseharian mereka bakalan kayak gitu hiks tapi beneran udah nggak kukuuu mau nulis tentang mereka, tapi kalo mau nulis yang serius kok ya takut jatohnya sedih #plakkk #apa2an

Yang nggak tau siapa Leo dan Lucas... eng, anu.. ya udin lah ya. Wkwkwkkwk nggak usah baca.

Baiklah, sekian.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
